


I will always be your mother

by johanirae



Series: Protective Parents [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: (Spoilers for Endgame) I asked you to make him connect the chiral network. Not get all up in his personal space and lick him!
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Protective Parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	I will always be your mother

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, spoilers like WOAH for Death Stranding

  
  
  



End file.
